wfrpfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Todd
Background Jason Todd is the son of Catherine Elizabeth and Willis Todd, and was conceived unexpectedly in an alleyway. Jason had a troubled childhood due his parents constantly arguing; his mother suffered from depression and drug addiction, and his father had been "showing him the ropes of thievery and conning" at a young age, which led him into trouble. Once when he was a child, Jason's father stole tickets to Haly's Circus from an old couple in a parking lot, and took Jason to see the show. That was the first time Jason ever saw Dick Grayson, and was positively awed by him. Unbeknownst to Jason, he earned the attention of the Clown Prince of Gotham, who wanted to create and destroy a Robin to get to Batman. Because of the Joker's actions, Jason's father wound up in prison, where he would soon die. This left Jason to protect his mother for a short time before she succumbed to an apparent drug overdose. In actuality, the Joker poisoned her, making her appear dead. This left Jason an orphan, stealing to survive. Jason would eventually make an attempt to steal the tires off the Batmobile, managing to get one off before being discovered by Batman. Expecting to be beaten for his crime, Jason was surprised to be offered food instead. He and Batman talked while eating, and Batman told him that sometimes, if you gave people a chance, they might surprise you. Jason would take these words to heart, even years later. Batman attempted to help Jason by getting him settled in Ma Gunn's School for Wayward Boys, not knowing that the establishment was a front for training the children to be criminals. Despite this, Jason did see the place as a home for awhile. Realizing his mistake though, Batman went to rescue him and Jason aided the hero by shoving Ma Gunn out a nearby window. Some time after this, Batman decided to take Jason in personally and train him to be the new Robin, which Jason took to enthusiastically. After six months of intensive training, Jason was out in the field as the second Boy Wonder. Jason was determined to live up to the legacy of Robin that Dick Grayson had put in place, but it soon became apparent that Jason was troubled. He fought recklessly, seemingly haunted by the memory of his father. Jason received mentoring from Nightwing on various martial arts and fighting techniques and met Roy Harper, offering to be his friend in the future should he be in need of one. Being put on monitor duty due to his unruly behavior, Jason one day found a picture of his mother, Catherine, who was surprisingly alive. He used all his skills to make his way to the Middle East without telling Batman, in an attempt to reunite with his mother. It soon became apparent that Catherine was being blackmailed by the Joker, and had lured her son there for him. Jason learned that most of his major life events were orchestrated by the Joker, who then brutally beat the boy with a crowbar, and left him and Catherine to die at the hands of a time bomb. Batman arrived too late to save them due to Jason's skills in covering his tracks, and was only able to hold Jason's lifeless body in his arms. Jason was revived by Talia al Ghul using the Lazarus Pit a short time after his death. Jason would later remember seeing Talia looking down at him in fear as he was reborn. Afterwards, Talia took Jason to Ducra, the ancient instructor of the All-Caste, a group of warrior monks, and begged her to train the boy. Jason would develop a romantic attraction to Ducra's daughter Essence during the time. After leaving the All-Caste, Ducra wanted Jason to let go of his rage and move on. However, Jason thought the only way to get revenge for what the Joker did to him was by rejecting his newly learned philosophies and teachings. He eventually joined the League of Assassins, where he would be trained by Bronze Tiger and Lady Shiva. However, he disliked the fact that the group was not interested in justice like he was but merely in self gain. He would eventually leave the League of Assassins and pursue justice elsewhere. Jason resurfaced in Gotham as the gun toting vigilante Red Hood, having taken the alias that the Joker had used prior to becoming the Clown Prince of Crime. Back with a vengeance, Jason protected Gotham with his new brand of lethal justice. Personality & Behavior (The way your character acts and thinks, if you think it's unique and interesting enough to make note of) Appearance (Illustrate your character's overall appearance) Placeholder.png|Add any extra photos of your character here! Powers and Abilities (Does your character have special powers of any sort? You can write them here.) Equipment (Do they also carry any items of importance or sentiment on them?) Approved by (This is where a fellow admin will provide their signature once the page is deemed fit for use.)